Fotografías del Corazón
by Delta Elena
Summary: Dos chicas siguiendo sus sueños, recuerdos que surgen al sonido del click de una cámara la cual abre la esperanza de dos mundos colisionando uno contra el otro; el deseo por volver a ver a quien siempre ha estado contigo a pesar de nunca poder verlo. Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina. Andy vs Delta [NaruHina, SasuSaku]


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**Género: Sobrenatural **

**Mundo Alterno Colegial**

**Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina"**

**Andy vs Delta**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Fotografías del Corazón**

Hinata Hyuga una estudiante de secundaria de tan solo quince años de edad, había pasado la mitad de su vida inadvertida ante los ojos del mundo, era hermosa pero a veces demasiado tímida para decir las cosas; sobre todo si se trataba de chicos.

A pesar de tener un físico muy hermoso se sentía acomplejada, su cabello largo afinaba su delgada figura y esa mirada color luna siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza.

Sakura Haruno la chica de la clase contraria por el contrario, su carácter era firme y seguro; le gustaba tener las respuestas a todo lo que le preguntaran en clases; su complejo era su físico el cual no le era nada favorecido; su cabello corto en color rosa y una mirada en jade eran su mayor orgullo.

Estas dos chicas que apenas cruzaban palabras no eran felices, anhelando y soñando con encontrar el valor dentro de ellas para encontrar la felicidad; no sabían que era ese detalle que les faltaba, tan solo que no lo tenían en ese momento.

—miren ahí va Sasuke Uchiha

—También Naruto Namikaze

—Dios que guapos son esos dos, Sasuke me derrite con ese cabello y ojos tan negros

—Yo prefiero a Naruto, me gustan los rubios y su mirada me parece irresistible

Comentarios como esos se escuchaban todos los días, ambas los miraban por los pasillos; dos chicos de sus clases; entrambos parecían estar tan lejos de ellas; tan ajenos pero tan atrayentes, pero para ellas era algo muy diferente, algo que latía con fuerza en su corazón.

Hinata estaba en el club de fotografía, la manera de hablar al mundo era a través de sus fotos; lo que sus palabras no eran capaz de alcanzar ella creía que lo que sus ojos veían podrían hablar por esas imágenes.

Sakura se había unido al club por la misma razón, ambas con mucho esfuerzo defendieron esa creencia; era cierto que entre ellas no había muchas palabras pero era parte de ese deseo; el trabajo arduo y perseverancia era lo más importante.

¿Por qué lo era? Por esas palabras que algunas vez escucharon de esos dos chicos.

—Es una hermosa fotografía

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus corazones, algo tan simple que les daba esperanzas haciendo que superaran sus propios miedos volviéndose más fuertes sin darse cuenta.

Querían mostrar al mundo sus propias palabras en una gran exhibición fotografía, mostrar sus sentimientos, hacer que las palabras inunden el lugar y el mundo resuene a su propio ritmo; decir esas palabras a dos chicos que apenas y las veían.

Pero el día anterior al evento algo ocurrió, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos sintiendo que su mundo se caía en picada.

—Que terrible accidente, no lo puedo creer

—Nadie se lo esperaba

— ¿Cómo fue? Incluso en los noticieros hablaron de la terrible noticia

—Un accidente de auto al parecer

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

— ¿Los dos fallecieron? Que horrible

Nadie creía que ambos chicos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, algo tan repentino parecía estar solo en el guion de una mala película de terror; pero el dolor en sus corazones les decía que era cierto y que por mucho que cerraran y abrieran los ojos su realidad no cambiaría.

Hinata esa noche se dirigió a ese mirador de la ciudad, se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad y parte del cielo; el atardecer y el amanecer eran gloriosos; había llevado su cámara para captar todo eso; quizás en el estado que se encontraba lograría sacar todo ese dolor y remordimiento.

—Si le hubiera hablado, si le hubiera tomado una foto, si le hubiera mostrado esto o aquello…

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, su llanto ahogaba su garganta impidiendo la entrada del aire y los sollozos que deseaban salir con fuerza le hicieron caer de rodillas; había anochecido y la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo; se sintió de pronto observada y con dificultad comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, buscaba esa mirada.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, se quedó perpleja incapaz de mover algún musculo, sentía que si incluso respiraba aquella imagen se perdería; tuvo deseos de fotografiar tan exquisita imagen pero lo único que pudo fue decir:

—Que hermoso

Un pequeño zorro de pelaje naranjo oscuro y una mirada penetrante estaba sentado en la baranda, la luna brillaba detrás de él bajo un fondo oscuro estrellado; sin duda era algo inusual pero al final pudo moverse y tomar su cámara.

Esperaba que no se moviera el pequeño zorro, pero parecía muy complacido; fotografió y fotografió hasta que el espacio quedo lleno; no sabía porque pero su corazón se había calmado.

Se sentó sobre el piso y miro al zorro que seguía en la misma posición, era magnifico e inexplicablemente estiro sus brazos buscando el cálido abrazo del animal, este salto hacia sus brazos uniéndose en uno solo.

—Tus fotos siempre me han gustado Hinata-chan

Al abrir los ojos por la sorpresa el tiempo se congelo, su corazón latió tan rápido que el resto del mundo quedo congelado; fue como abrir una vieja caja de recuerdos olvidada; lo supo entonces antes de que el zorro desapareciera de entre sus brazos como roció de la mañana al ser tocada por la luz del sol.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura estaba en la terraza de su hogar, había sido adaptado para fotografiar las estrellas desde ese punto, también le gustaba tomar fotos de las personas y casas lejanas, la manera en que vivían y el contraste de las luces cotidianas.

Había llorado parte de la noche, prefirió quedarse en casa en lugar de acompañar a Hinata quizás porque cada una deseaba sacar ese dolor a su modo; la luna estaba más brillante que de lo normal y el brillo de las estrellas era inusual.

Sus ojos le ardían por tanto llorar, pero sintió algo de miedo al escuchar algunos ruidos; se levantó con cuidado y quedo perpleja; sobre el balcón donde colgaban sus flores había posado un pequeño gato negro, sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso; la luna estaba detrás suyo y las luces de la ciudad le daban un toque de misterio y belleza.

El gato no se movía incluso cuando Sakura tomo su cámara tomando foto tras foto, no podía parar, era excitante que no había sonido en el mundo, ni siquiera el click que sonaba una tras otra sin parar; lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos y el llanto se esparció por todo el lugar.

El gato sobre su regazo indico que necesitaba su abrazo, ella lo hizo con fuerza sintiendo una calidez y tranquilidad infinita; era como si todo fuera un mal sueño.

—Siempre me gusto esa foto Sakura

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abr4ieron al oír esas palabras, reconocería esa voz donde quiera que la escuchara; sintió que el cuerpo del gato negro se desvanecía entre sus brazos, miles de gotitas en el aire explotaban como si con el ello el gato hubiera explotado.

Lo supo entonces la verdad olvidada por todos esos años, el recuerdo que floreció y durmió de nuevo en aquel viejo verano de su infancia.

**Diez años atrás**

—Sakura-chan, tengo miedo ¿es seguro?

—No temas Hinata, aquí hay muchas pero muchas cosas por fotografiar

—Quiero de flores, me gustan mucho

—Yo también, pero podemos usar la cámara que nos regaló tu papa

—Sakura-chan…mira

Esas dos niñas en esa mañana buscando cosas que fotografiar solo por juego, encontraron a dos pequeños animalitos muy mal heridos, ambas los llevaron a casa en donde los cuidaron con sumo cuidado. Ambas pudieron escuchar sus palabras que venían de sus corazones, una amistad que fue creciendo en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Naruto-Sama ¿hay otro kitsune como tú? —una pequeña Hinata de cabellos cortos jugaba con sus dedos, el zorrito sentado en sus piernas miraba celoso al gatito color negro.

—Soy muy joven, solo tengo una cola pero con el pasar del tiempo…mucho tiempo me volveré un kyubi y seré muy fuerte más que ese estúpido gato

—Te escuche estúpido zorro, por eso es que siempre serás más débil que un humano—sobre una ventana miraba el exterior alejado de las niñas y el zorro.

—Dejen de pelear, recuerden que dos niñas los salvaron—Sakura con un cinto rojo en el cabello ponía sus manos en su cintura, los tenía que regañar para que dejaran de pelear.

—Solo por eso es que no las hemos matado

—Ese nekomata solo se cree más que yo porque sus ojos se han hecho más fuertes…solo un poco—frunció su ceño y se enterró mas entre la falda de Hinata durmiendo un poco.

Esos días fueron hermosos, una amistad pura e inocente entre dos niñas humanas y dos seres sobrenaturales que solo habían conocido la maldad humana y que ahora sanaban viejas heridas del alma.

El tiempo paso hasta que los dos tuvieron que regresar a la profundidad del bosque, antes de la triste despedida una foto fue tomada; una que represento toda esa esperanza de ambos mundos en una unión milagrosa e inesperada.

—Me gusta esta foto, cuando nos volvamos a ver nos tomaremos otra

—Es una promesa Naruto-Sama…

—Nunca rompo una promesa, la siguiente vez podre tener forma humana dattebayo

—Es tonto…pero será divertido, cuando volvamos tendremos más poder para tomar forma humana

—Entonces verán más fotos nuestras, fotos que hablen de nuestros sentimientos.

Una promesa que siguió a través de los años a pesar de quedar dormida en sus memorias, cuando ellas creyeron que habían sido salvadas por esos chicos había sido todo lo contrario, curaron heridas físicas causadas por malos hombres; pero también habían curado las heridas del alma las cuales llevaron a perseverar cada uno por su propio camino.

**Época actual día de la exhibición**

El lugar estaba lleno de visitantes, ambas chicas estaban orgullosas por la buena aceptación que tenía el evento; ambas lucían vestidos en rosa y lila; caminaron por el lugar contemplando el resultado de todo ese tiempo; se detuvieron por la fotografía principal y sonrieron con melancolía.

—Sakura-chan, ellos cumplieron su promesa

—Así es, me alegra que lo hayan hecho

—Tenían razón, esta foto es la mejor de todas

—Pero nos falta por mejorar mucho Hinata

—Así es, es necesario que el mundo pueda ver estos sentimientos…Ellos volverán ¿cierto?

—Cuando tengan más poder y puedan mantener una apariencia humana, por ahora solo nos queda esperar por ellos.

—No importa el tiempo que pase—Hinata sonrió con determinación, en ambas había florecido la fortaleza olvidada, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad; su propio brillo.

— ¡Ambas esperaremos por ellos!— casi como un rezo o más como una promesa al unísono, las dos tenían esa esperanza porque muy pronto llegara ese día.

Las dos tomadas de la mano frente a su primer fotografía, aquella que mostraba la belleza de dos mundos en coalición que deseaban coexistir uno con el otro; en sus ojos mostraban la esperanza por el día en que no tuvieran que volver a separarse nunca más.

Una foto de dos niñas con el semblante lleno de alegría y esperanza, sentadas sobre la yerba con el sol brillando sobre sus rostros¸ un zorrito y un gato sobre sus regazos, una escena llena de dulzura y alegría; una de las muchas fotografías de su corazón.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta haya sido de su agrado ya saben que me gusta mucho saber sus lindas opiniones, disculpen la demora con el resto de las otras historias, falta de tiempo y los muchos inconvenientes de siempre, nunca abandono solo que voy a paso lento; disculpen todo esto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
